Ylisse High Academy
by PandaHaze
Summary: Summer Break was now ever, it was time for friends to reunite! But this is a high school of Drama where crazy things happen everyday. Fights, romance, and even death on occasion Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, and Gordin continue to push through this criteria and live life to the fullest (In Smash Bros Section because it may include Kid Icarus, Xenoblade ETC)


Inspired by "Loyal Red" by TaroStrike

Disclaimer

\- I do not own any of the Super Smash Bros or Fire Emblem series

\- This story does not completely follow the lore of Fire Emblem, most things are made to my liking and interest

\- May contain some rated T themes

\- If these are a problem for you, then don't read the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friend Regroup**

Summer break was finally over and now everyone has to deal with the painful part of life….school. Now the blue and red haired princes who shared a dorm now began to frolic about as they got ready. However the blue haired prince noticed that the red haired prince began to frown.

"Roy, are you doing alright, you appear to be-

"I'm fine Marth...just having to get up and go to school was never my strong suit, I've always hated that." "Well...you do wish to pass don't you? Your whole future depends on it." "I honestly don't care...i'll manage…" "Hahaha, you sound just like a little child." This pissed Roy off, he hated being called a child, but he kept his cool, he tolerates Marth's jokes. "W-Whatever… let's just get the hell out of here and go" he said with some annoyance.

As the two approached school, some familiar faces walked by, a Navy Blue haired knight, A green haired archer, and a Snow Haired Mage. "Ike, Gordin, Robin! How great it is to see you!" Ike yawned, rubbed his eyes, and greeted them. "Hey Marth, it's good to see you, man these arrival hours are going to kill me, there isn't much consideration for sleep" he said sounding dead inside. "Dear me, are the hours really that awful, they don't really trouble me." Marth replied with a chuckle. "Well Marth, you're so kempt and orderly fashioned, and responsible and-" Gordin got cut off by Roy. "That's….enough of that Gordin, we get it, Marth's the bomb" Roy remarked with a bit of jealousy in his voice. "Well i don't want to be late, does anyone want to borrow a book by the way, this one is pretty aspiring for you Roy!" Robin said excited. "Hell no...to the no no no no…" Roy began to sing. (please forgive me XD) "W-Well forget it then! You'll just miss out then!" Robin pouted. "Sounds good!" Roy smirked. "Roy, apologize to Robin. "B-But Marth….I don't.." Roy stopped in fear. Marth began to death stare Roy with an extremely happy expression. "U-Um...sorry Robin, what the hell, i'll check it out…" Roy said quickly and nervously. Roy felt pitiful, Marth had complete control of his actions

Roy was now pissed again…."NOW THIS IS ONE PAIN IN THE ASS! He shouted. I fucking hate looking for the classes! "C-Calm down Roy, geez why are you always so ticked off, you're such a hothead." Gordin said with ease. Surprisingly Roy stopped being angry and just sighed. "Y-You're right Gordin, it's just...something else…" Roy said sounding disappointed

"And what's that Roy?" Gordin questioned. "Well...me and Marth are best friends...and we...only h-have 1 class together, i'll barely see him, i just feel like understands me better than anyone else… Roy said with sadness in his voice. "Ahhh… i see, you're obsessed!" Gordin remarked. Roy's face began to light up red in embarrassment. "Pftt...W-Who asked you anyways..besides i change my mind, i don't _need_ to be around that peacemaker anyway! He protested. Gordin marveled at this change in attitude but chose to ignore it and keep walking.

Ike, Marth and Robin caught up to Gordin and Roy as they approached the classroom. "For someone so hateful towards school, you sure know how to take lead my man!" Ike put his hand on his shoulder. "Shut up and don't touch me…" Roy said annoyed. Ike chuckled at this as they walked in the classroom. A tall man who looked quite couth and well mannered stood at the desk and started to speak, giving the desk a tap three times to get everyone's attention. "Good morning students, i wanted to thank you all for coming to Ylisse High, my name is Jagen and i will be your teacher for this semester." he announced. Marth gasped and started to speak. "S-Sir Jagen, what a surprise to be meeting here of all places!" "It is good to see you too Prince Marth, but please remain silent in class." "Y-Yes Sir…" he said quietly.

"S-Sorry i'm late, i got a bit held up back home!" A Man which blondish white hair dashed in the classroom." "Ahh...Corrin was it?, i'll let you off this time but do remember there are very limited excuses for being tardy." he said with a glare. "Y-Yes…" Corrin said. Roy thought to himself for while. "(Hmph..what an ass...All Marth did was say hello, or maybe i'm just being too protective….)" "Prince Roy, are you still with us, i said open up your history books to chapter 1 and begin to read 1 through 3." "Dammit i hate reading...no matter how much my father influences it.." Roy thought

Class was over after an hour with Roy walking out last, but then he noticed a multitude of students huddled over saying FIGHT repeatedly. He slowly approached not wanting to get involved or noticed but his curiosity got the best of him. He took a gulp and looked at the fight happening.

"What's wrong Linus, where's all of that big talk from earlier!?" "S-SHUT UP, I'll beat the shit out of you Takumi!" Roy then gave in and decided to ask someone what's going on. "E-Excuse me, what the hell is happening here? "O-Oh Hey Roy, i nice to see you! A girl with long blue hair spoke up

"Lilina!? "I'm sorry, i meant to catch up with you honest, it's just that i-"

Lilina was turned back around and watching the fight. "(DID SHE JUST IGNORE ME AND NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!?...that's my girl…)" Roy though smirking. He then ran and hid as he noticed what appeared to be the principle. "DESIST THIS SENSELESS VIOLENCE, all of you should be in class." A tough looking man spoke up! "You should all be in class, this is not a good start to the year at all, i'm truly disappointed in all you!"

"B-But Principle Hector, he started talking trash about Leo!" Roy started to remember, Takumi and Leo hated each other at first but then became close, but Leo got in a bad fight with Linus and fractured his leg. "What gives you the right asshole!? Takumi shouted tearing up. "Hey he's the smart mouth who threatened me, i'm just doing my job as a human being and putting him in his place! Linus yelled. "BOTH OF YOU TO MY OFFICE NOW!" "Yes Sir.." The two said in unison. "And the rest of get back to class or else you'll join them!" "But it's lunch period though" Lilina said with a smirk. Hector then chuckled at his daughter's remarked and walked off with Takumi and Linus. "Well see ya Roy, i have to catch up with Nino, Mae, Elise, and Sakura." she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Roy blushed at this act and walked towards the cafeteria

Everyone in the cafe was talking back to back about the fight, Roy had his hands clamped on his head from all of the drama. "That Linus, always high and mighty putting himself on a pedestal.." Ike said after gulping his tea

"But Dude, that wasn't cool! I miss Leo, e-even if we didn't talk at all heh heh…" Gordin chuckled. "This whole predicament is truly astonishing...those two are bound to despise each other for years to come" Robin said after biting into some bread. "Say Marth whadaya think? Gordin asked while putting broth on his noodles. Marth said nothing not even paying attention to the situation but instead staring at Roy. "Um hello, earth to Marth!" Gordin snapped his fingers. Marth, startled by Gordin's snap, sighed and then spoke out. "Y-Yes Gordin, i'm sorry what did you ask"

"Yo Mar Mar, you doing alright? You sound worried about something" Gordin replied. "P-Please do not address me that way...that is Tiki's name for me…." Marth informed. "If i know Marth, he's worried about Roy...who appears...unhappy." Robin spoke out. Marth then faked a cough "W-Well, he just looks upset, i would try to talk to him, but his temper is very…" "Obstreperous?" Gordin cut off. Everyone became silent at Gordin surprising increase in grammar in that instance. "WHAT?" Gordin shouted breaking the silence. "W-Well i'll go speak to Roy, and ask what's wrong." Marth slid over to Roy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Roy...something seems to be bothering you, would you like to talk about it? Marth asked

"Marth….do you remember when i got in that fight with you two years ago?" Roy spoke up after some silence. "Ahh… yes...i see where this conversation is headed...Roy that was then, we're excellent friends now! Marth said happy. "I was such an idiot back then...just like Linus to be honest, always starting fights, ignorant to my opponent's skill and...Finesse.." Roy said with a smirk. "Hahaha, you are quite amusing Roy.." Marth laughed

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

\- Ahh i hope that wasn't too bad lol, give me some ideas on characters i should include or chapter ideas in general lol, i look them over ^w^

Hopefully i'll be able to finish chapter 2 soon, i'm a bit busy though lol


End file.
